Popular Demand
by Maysilee Survived
Summary: A sort-of sequel to "The Careers Have a Debate". Clove and Glimmer both like Cato, but who will he choose?


**A/N: Hi everyone! So I thought I'd write this, just to add to the whole section of Glimmer-Cato-Clove love triangle stories. In case you're wondering, I like the idea of Cato and Clove (or "CLATO") together, but I don't think Cato and Clove were "the second pair of star crossed lovers." I think they were very good friends, and if they hadn't both died, they would have gotten together eventually. That being said, in the movie Alexander Ludwig and Isabelle Fuhrman looked like they were too far apart in age difference, so it made sense that they made Glimmer, played by Levin Rambin, who looks closer in age to Alexander, have a thing for Cato.**

**Yes, I wrote myself into the story. I just had to. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, or any characters mentioned in this story (besides myself.) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and please review!**

* * *

Clove and Glimmer were having an argument.

"…you don't deserve him you lying two-faced b-" Clove yelled, and threw a knife at Glimmer's head. Glimmer ducked and it hit a mirror.

"That was my best mirror. Now how will I be able to look at myself? There will be a scratch running right over my face!"

"That'll be an improvement. You should thank me." Laughed Clove. Glimmer glared at her, but then smiled.

"It's okay," she said. "Cato still thinks I'm prettier than you."

"No he doesn't. But I'm not the one who died covered in green slime and looking like a monster. When the leading actress of the hunger games movie saw a dummy of you, she wet her pants!" Clove laughed.

"Wait a second. Back up there. I'm _dead?_"

"Uh, yeah." Said Clove. "That's why we all live in nice houses on some suburban street and have enough free time to do things like making lemonade stands or having debates." Glimmer looked around and saw that Clove was right. In front of the house was a brilliant green lawn surrounded by a white picket fence. Clove's house was across the street. It was made of grey stone with lots of red splatters that looked suspiciously like dried blood.

"But how can Katniss and Peeta and Effie show up here? They're not dead."

"I don't know about Peeta and Effie, but Katniss does whatever Katniss wants to do. Which means basically anything."

"How did you die?" Glimmer asked. "Was it painful? Was it bloody? Was-"

"Thresh hit me on the head with a really big rock. But it was okay, because Cato came and was there until the last second. You should have seen him, he was all like 'oh Clove. Stay with me! Don't die!' It was very touching. I'm sorry you can't say the same." Clove smirked.

"I'll have you know that he would have come back for me too, but those stupid wasps were in his way." Glimmer said indignantly. She was about to say something else when the doorbell rang. Both girls ran to get it, but Clove got there first. She pulled the door off its hinges, leaving Cato standing awkwardly in an empty doorway.

"Hi Clove! What are you doing at Glimmer's house?" Cato asked.

"She was teaching me how to bake cookies. Following a recipe really does help. Mine came out awesomely, you should have been there. I was going to share some with you, but they were so good that I ate them all. Then we got bored, and started having a fight." Glimmer came up to the doorway and pushed Clove out of the way. She smiled at Cato.

"_I _saved some cookies for you Cato. They're chocolate chip and cinnamon, so much better than Clove's. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me for?" Before Cato could answer, Glimmer yet out a yell as Clove's knife hit her in the shoulder. Clove came running at her, intending to tackle her or something, but Glimmer stepped out of the way. Clove fell awkwardly on the floor at Cato's feet.

"Looks like Clove is _really _excited to see you. So excited that she wanted to tackle you. Really Cato, you should go out with someone more mature. I know this really pretty girl you could hook up with, her name is Glimmer. Hint, hint." Cato smiled slightly, then extended his hand to help Clove get up off the floor.

"Actually Glim, I was just here to tell you that Marvel says he really is sorry for breaking your spear and criticizing your new lipstick color."

"Oh, okay." Said Glimmer, feeling slightly disappointed. Then she perked up again and asked Clove why Cato didn't have a cute nickname for _her._

"Because you idiot, Clove is already one syllable. And your name is so stupid, he'd rather just call you Glim than say the whole thing."

"Wait," said Cato. "You're arguing over me?"

"Duh," said a voice. All three careers turned around to see Maysilee Survived standing behind them. "That's what this whole story is about."

"How would you know?" asked Glimmer.

"Because I am typing it at this very moment. Well, I'm typing in another universe, not here, obviously, because I'm standing here talking to you."

"How did you get into my house?" Asked Glimmer.

"I'm an author. I can do anything I want to." After a pause, Maysilee Survived added "and you left your back door unlocked. But let's finish up the story soon, or the readers will get bored."

"To hell with the readers." Said Clove. "It's like the Hunger Games all over again."

"So who do you like better?" Glimmer asked, pushing the conversation back in the right direction.

"Well both of you are cool, but I've always had a thing for-"

"ME! ME ME ME ME ME. OMG It's Cato and I think you're so hot and awesome!" The three careers and the author all turned (again). This time the intruder was a petite girl wearing skinny jeans and a grey aeropostale sweatshirt. She had platinum blonde hair and was jumping up and down with a kind of rabid excitement that rivaled Clove's.

"Who are you?" Glimmer asked.

"My name's Mary-Sue. OMG Cato, you're even hotter in person! Can I be your girlfriend? Please please please?"

"Well you're kind of cute, but I really do like Clove." The end of Cato's sentence was drowned out as Mary-Sue screamed with excitement and dragged Cato out the door and down the street. "Clove! Glimmer! Help!"

Maysilee Survived looked at Clove and Glimmer. Both girls were looking murderous.

"I guess I'll be leaving now. Bye." They waved at her as she wrote herself out of the story and disappeared.

"So," said Clove. "I guess there's only two things to do now. Kill Mary-Sue, and then come up with some elaborate scheme to get you out of my way. Because Cato just said he likes me better."

"Oh," said Glimmer. "I was going to say go shopping and get a makeover. But killing Mary-Sue seems as good an option as any." The two girls smiled at each other, then started an angry mob by waving pitchforks in the air and ran after Cato.

**Did you like it? Review, please.**


End file.
